


White Door

by havecourage



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havecourage/pseuds/havecourage
Summary: Por um longo período da minha vida estive desacreditado, rodeado de vícios e dores. Não tinha perspectiva de que algo fosse realmente melhorar, porém, um clube com pessoas de diferentes culturas e histórias de vida, compartilhavam suas vivências, angústias e também palavras de conforto que aos poucos foi o que ajudou a me reerguer. Esse clube, sobretudo, me presenteou com alguém que mudou minha forma de pensar, e acima de tudo, tirou-me da zona de conforto e bagunçou todos os meus sentimentos, depositando o seu amor em mim.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 4





	White Door

**Author's Note:**

> Curtam esse baeksoo, parece dramático de início, mas juro que não é, aa.

Palavras como drogas, cinzas, dores, amores, estão todas conectadas de um jeito ou de outro. Não importa se entraram de uma forma desajeitada ou sorrateira, mas elas estão associadas a mim e, infelizmente, não consigo me desapegar tão facilmente como _ele_ um dia conseguiu. Como ele um dia conseguiu desapegar de mim. 

Não é toda vez que alguém desliga um sentimento (ou restos dele) que possui dentro de si por alguém tão facilmente e não é toda vez que alguém diz tão apressadamente que não te ama. O amor passageiro ainda é uma incógnita para mim. Na verdade, é difícil acreditar em algo assim, acho que isso está mais relacionado com momentos intensos repentinos do que com amores realísticos. Posso estar enganado, mas Kris me forçou a pensar desse modo. É quase impossível ter alguma linha de raciocínio e não pensar na bendita pessoa que me causou tanta dor, ainda mais quando o “amor” pareceu durar tanto tempo.

Mas além dele, as cinzas são minhas companheiras que me causam mais dor, mais vício, mais solidão. É insuportável olhar as fumaças do cigarro e não recordar do meu pulmão, este que já deve está com a mesma tonalidade do carvão. Não tenho muito do que me orgulhar em todo esse tempo, mas tem algo que me motiva a continuar. A razão que me faz resistir a essa vida e que ainda me faz acreditar que eu possa ter algum outro caminho diferente é o clube Exodus, ao qual faço parte e que desde o início se tornou minha família, acolhendo-me quando eu estava nas piores situações. Ainda tento me reerguer, porém há dois anos levava uma vida em que todos achavam que eu não podia contar com o futuro.

O nome é um pouco peculiar e até hoje não me recordo de quem o criou, porém todos acabaram aceitando e se acostumando. O Exodus é uma espécie de grupo que se encontra todas as sextas-feiras. Esse é o dia em que descontamos nossas tristezas, angústias, mas acima de tudo nos fortalecemos de forma em que cada um relata como foi sua semana e tentamos de algum jeito confortar e motivar seja lá no que for. Nesse único dia, eu sinto paz. Sinto um pouco de alegria. Todos os dias da semana, exceto as sextas, meus dias se resumem ao bar, trabalhando e vivendo aquela vida tediosa e medíocre. Meus dias não possuem adrenalina ou algum fato que seja fora do comum. Não me relacionei com mais ninguém desde aquele acontecimento. Na verdade, só aconteceram encontros casuais, mas nenhuma pessoa me instigou de um jeito que eu quisesse me aproximar e prolongar o caso para mais de uma noite. Contudo, naquela sexta, um novo membro apareceu. Era um cara simpático, divertido, sempre hiperativo com um sorriso único e muito bonito em todo o contexto. E por mais impossível que pudesse parecer, meus lábios deslizaram para o lado, dando um mínimo sorriso com as palavras de motivação que o rapaz novato dirigiu à Jongin, um dos membros do grupo.

Mesmo com o meu jeito turrão, minha aparência grotesca e meu ceticismo para certos assuntos, lá no fundo eu nunca desacreditei que um dia minha vida pudesse ter alguma reviravolta. Na verdade, eu tinha esperanças, mas eu nunca quis sair da minha zona de “conforto”, até porque, às vezes, pensava que sair de tal zona traria grandes chances de tudo piorar. A realidade era triste, mas tentava me convencer que isso mudaria. Frequentemente sentia pena de mim mesmo e ficava irritado na mesma proporção. Não tinha mais motivos para isso e mesmo com todas as cicatrizes, sentia que os resquícios de sentimento que eu carregava estavam cada dia mais próximos de sumirem por completo.

-

As semanas foram passando e a cada sexta o grupo ficava mais animado, saindo de conversas motivadoras para conversas interessantes, até mesmo diálogos sobre uma possível viagem juntos. Achei a proposta tentadora, talvez respirar novos ares fosse uma possível solução para a minha mente e meu corpo. E claro, a ideia surgiu daquele novato, que na segunda semana descobri que se chamava Baekhyun. Um nome bonito para um cara bonito. Todas as vezes que me sentava naquela mesa no bar em que nos encontrávamos, meus olhos sempre eram atraídos para ele, às vezes nossos olhares se esbarravam, mas nada saía disso. Olhávamo-nos e fingíamos que nada acontecia. Àquela altura eu estava convicto de que ele era hétero. Uma pena.

Mesmo assim, isso não impediria que eu trocasse alguma ideia com ele. Desde o momento que ele começou a frequentar o grupo às sextas, ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de ter algum diálogo direto, apenas cumprimentos rápidos. E com a brecha do Minseok para pegar mais cervejas, a chance de uma conversa finalmente surgiu. 

“Sempre calado e observador. Mesmo não tendo conversado com você, seu jeito me atrai.” Baekhyun iniciou a conversa de forma bem descontraída e o mais diretamente possível sem deixar aquele sorriso de lado. Só não engasguei com a cerveja porque tinha acabado, mas foi por pouco, pois fora segundos depois do último gole.

“Ahn...meu jeito te atrai?” Tentei manter a compostura, não sou acostumado com pessoas sendo diretas e bem sinceras. Porém, isso fez com que eu sanasse minha dúvida inicial a seu respeito.

“Sim, gosto de pessoas reservadas.” Baekhyun se aproximou mais, tomando lugar que antes era do Minseok. O engraçado era que o sorriso nunca saía de seu rosto. Merda, ele era bonito. Tanta beleza poderia até me deixar ofuscado se eu não estivesse tão interessado em analisar seu rosto tão próximo.

“Pronto, aqui rapazes, mais cervejas. Ei Byun, saia do meu lugar.” O Kim chegou cessando aquela pequena conversa curiosa e interessante. Baekhyun somente revirou os olhos e voltou ao seu lugar anterior, mas não sem antes me enviar um olhar que achei no mínimo intrigante.

A partir dali o final da tarde e início da noite passou tranquila, a maioria da turma já havia ido embora e restaram apenas, eu, Sehun e Baekhyun. Os dois últimos permaneceram conversando, enquanto eu direcionei-me à saída, pegando o maço de cigarros. A brisa no ambiente de fora do bar estava bem aconchegante e com mais a junção da fumaça se tornavam um cenário melancólico e a cada tragada meu vício agradecia. Divagando em meus pensamentos, meus lábios aos poucos foram esboçando um sorriso diante a minha falta de educação quando caminhei pelas ruas sem ao menos despedir-me dos dois que haviam ficado no bar. Apesar de querer ter mais um contato com o Byun, a vontade de voltar para casa era maior e de dormir também.

-

Segundas. Um dia que ainda aprenderei a amar, mas hoje não. Infelizmente não. Quem sabe no dia que estiver financeiramente estabilizado isso possa acontecer. A vontade de trabalhar era mínima, contudo, não tinha para onde fugir. Meu braço estava dormente, talvez pela noite mal dormida e pelo colchão velho e duro. Acordar não era muito difícil, mas levantar era. Forcei-me a todo custo e me arrumei de forma mais ligeira possível, pois já estava bem atrasado.

O bar onde trabalhava era multifuncional. De manhã funcionava como uma cafeteria e no início da tarde até à noite servia de restaurante e bar. Assim, eu trabalhava em dois períodos, de manhã e no período da tarde, sendo bem cansativo, mas era o que me deixava distraído durante a semana.

Neste momento, a movimentação estava pequena, tinha pouco trabalho a fazer. Porém, a entrada de certo indivíduo me pareceu bem estranha. Nenhum dos meus amigos me visitava no meu local de trabalho, mas dessa vez aquele novato quis ser o primeiro. Achei curioso e bem folgado o modo em que se sentou em uma mesa escondida e sorrindo diretamente para mim como se tivesse querendo ser atendido especialmente por mim e mais ninguém. Agiria da forma mais profissional que eu poderia ser, mas não perderia a chance de brincar com ele, seja lá no que aquela cabecinha estivesse pensando.

“Bom dia, o que gostaria de pedir?” Indaguei com um sorriso contido esperando pelo seu pedido.

“Hmm, uma xícara de café e um omelete.” Respondeu simplesmente.

“Com açúcar e leite ou somente puro?”

“Com um pouco de açúcar e sem leite.” Replicou, contrariando os dois jeitos que havia oferecido.

“Ok. Algo mais?” Perguntei como sempre fazia com todos os clientes.

“Por enquanto é só isso, quem sabe mais tarde eu possa pedir _algo_ mais.” Baekhyun disse, frisando o _algo_. Claramente essa tentativa de indireta quase me fez soltar um sorriso ali mesmo, mas consegui me conter. Balancei a cabeça concordando e voltei ao meu posto com o seu pedido feito.

Quando retornei com seu pedido pronto, Baekhyun estava observando o movimento da rua, não tinha percebido minha chegada.

“Aqui está seu pedido, Byun, bom apetite!” Falei em um tom um pouco mais alto no intuito de assustá-lo, que no fim deu certo. Devo admitir que seu pulo no estofado do banco foi fofo. Vi o seu estado um pouco desnorteado colocando sua mão perto do coração, nem um pouco dramático.

“Nossa! Eu quase morri.” Ri um pouco com sua atuação precária.

“Até parece.” Saí de lá o deixando mais à vontade para aproveitar seu café da manhã.

Pensei que essa visita fosse algo planejado, mas não tinha nenhum indício de algo diferente. Byun já estava terminando, quando pediu a conta e foi embora. Apenas fiquei curioso se ele tinha perguntado para alguém na sexta sobre onde eu trabalhava ou se o encontro fora por acaso. Achei suspeito, mas nada que fizesse me questionar por mais tempo sobre esse assunto.

-

Durante toda a semana, Byun passou a tomar café da manhã no meu ambiente de trabalho, a princípio achei intrigante, porém depois fui me acostumando com a sua presença sempre às 9h da manhã. Já estava se tornando uma rotina e eu já começava a ficar mais ansioso pela sua presença todos os dias.

Nunca mencionamos nada sobre isso quando nos reuníamos com nossos amigos, era como se fosse algo normal do cotidiano e que, de certo modo, foi nos aproximando mais, sempre com diálogos divertidos, mesmo que tenham sido de forma rápida durante os pedidos. Sem falar, é claro, das pequenas insinuações que Baekhyun fazia, começando com piadas sutis até aquelas com duplo sentido e eu gostava, contudo, nunca passava disso. Àquela altura eu realmente queria que as conversas saíssem do círculo onde se encontravam, mas eu precisava encontrar uma oportunidade melhor para isso. E essa oportunidade chegou quando em uma quarta-feira ele deixou de ir à cafeteria pela manhã para ir ao finalzinho da tarde quando eu encerrava meu expediente. No início daquele dia tinha achado estranha sua ausência e, sim, tinha sentido sua falta, pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa. Todavia, no final daquela tarde Byun me surpreendeu quando entrou no estabelecimento, mas não sentou em nenhum momento para fazer algum pedido. 

O olhei esperando alguma resposta, mas ele simplesmente caminhou até a mim sem falar nada, somente com um sorriso.

“Pode se sentar Byun, irei te atender na mesa.” Disse. Ele não precisava fazer seu pedido direto ao caixa.

“Não vim fazer isso hoje, Kyungsoo.” Respondeu.

“Não? Então veio fazer o quê? Além de comer e beber não tem mais nada o que você possa fazer aqui.” Ri, porque essa era a mais pura verdade.

“Ah, mas é claro que sempre tem _algo_ a mais que eu possa fazer.”

“É mesmo? Tipo o quê?” Confesso que agora estava bem curioso sobre o que ele iria dizer.

“Tipo acompanhar você enquanto te levo para um lugar. Não é o final do seu expediente?” Ora, ora. A cara de pau do Byun era tanta que por mais engraçado que parecesse ele era bem ciente disso e não tinha a mínima vergonha em assumir.

“Você tá brincando. Pra onde você quer me levar?” Indaguei sorrindo, já me preparando para deixar o meu posto e passar para outro colega de trabalho.

“Isso é segredo”. Sentenciou, esperando que eu terminasse de arrumar o uniforme dentro da mochila.

“O que você pretende fazendo isso Baekhyun?” Tinha uma ideia com relação a isso, mas pensei que poderia estar enganado e realmente esperava que não. O fato é que eu podia ser reservado e calado, mas nunca um santo. E o pior era que, por mais que achasse ele bem ligeiro ao fazer esse convite, eu estava mais do que disposto em aceitar a ir para onde ele desejasse.

“Pretendo muitas coisas.” Suas palavras foram curtas, mas respondiam tudo e mais um pouco.

“Espero que você me surpreenda Byun.” Essas foram minhas palavras antes de sairmos do restaurante. E sua resposta foi somente uma risada com uma mistura de nervosismo e de confiança.

-

De fato, Byun sempre me surpreendia. Levar-me para uma ponte onde havia um lago muito bonito era algo a surpreender vindo dele. Pensei que fosse me levar a um local onde jantaríamos, porém esse lugar foi totalmente inesperado. Analisei o ambiente, apreciando o silêncio, havia poucas pessoas ali, mas que não nos incomodariam em nenhum momento. Baekhyun me parecia bem pensativo e como achei que não houvesse problema, o vício mais uma vez me chamava, fazendo-me pegar um cigarro e acendê-lo pressionado entre os lábios. Enquanto esperava Byun se pronunciar, sentei-me em um dos muitos bancos que havia ali. Baekhyun me acompanhou, encarando-me enquanto soltava fumaças pela boca, senti que ele queria dizer algo.

“O que te aflige?”

“Muitas coisas, Kyungsoo. Mas uma delas está ao meu lado.” Ergui uma de minhas sobrancelhas.

“Mesmo? Por quê?” Aquilo me pareceu curioso.

“Ser direto e sincero sempre foi uma das minhas maiores características, mas alguma coisa que ainda não sei o que é me impede de agir desse jeito agora.” Comentou enquanto passava uma de suas mãos em seu joelho, tentando diminuir sua ansiedade.

“Finja que eu não estou aqui.” Dei uma tragada com o cigarro quase chegando ao seu fim.

Sorriu. “É engraçado que antes não me sentia assim, mas de uns dias para cá, as coisas foram mudando.” Deixou a frase no ar. Captei sua informação, porque eu sabia como era, já que eu sentia o mesmo.

“A coisa mais difícil na vida é agir, eu compreendo sua aflição. Acredite. E não digo somente com diálogos simples, mas em qualquer situação. É difícil desabafar sobre algo que ainda não conhecemos ou sabemos exatamente o que é.” Dessa vez eu o olhei de forma bem sincera em seus olhos, queria, de alguma forma, passar segurança para ele e deixá-lo mais confortável com a minha presença. Mesmo que nossos encontros tivessem sido curtos e que tivessem acontecido por pelo menos nas últimas três semanas, era notável que havia entre nós certa atração um pelo outro.

“Você sabe como deixar alguém menos nervoso.” A mania de esfregar suas mãos pelo joelho ainda permanecia. “Acho que você também sabe ou ao menos percebeu que eu comecei a frequentar o bar onde você trabalha de forma muito repentina e achou no mínimo estranho e confesso que não foi por acaso.” Deixei que ele falasse sem interrompê-lo, pois eu gostaria de saber o porquê da sua atração por mim. “Desde o dia que cheguei naquele bar na sexta e que fui sendo apresentado a cada um dos nossos amigos, nenhum havia me chamado atenção como você me chamou”. Eu o compreendia, pois foi a mesma coisa que senti. Quando penso sobre atrações repentinas virarem amor eu trato como uma piada, porque é uma coisa que não acredito realmente, mesmo que seja algo real e que acontece a todo o momento. Baekhyun me olhou intensamente, eu sabia que talvez para confessar algo sobre estar sentindo uma atração ou algo por mim, seria um pouco difícil e ele queria que eu o respondesse, ele sabia que eu havia entendido a que ponto ele queria chegar.

“Mesmo que eu não deixe sempre explícito, você também me atrai Byun, desde o dia que eu te vi para falar a verdade. Mas sabe, a minha vida é meio fudida e eu não queria muito te envolver nos meus assuntos. É claro que desejo você, mas tenho receio de que você queira algo além de alguns amassos.” Tentei responder de forma bem objetiva. Ao mesmo tempo em que o desejava e queria um caminho diferente pra mim, ainda tinha aquela maldita comodidade em que, caso alguém entrasse em minha vida, poderia deixar de existir. Bagunçar algo que eu já estava acostumado e me tirar da zona de conforto era o mesmo que me deixar vulnerável de novo. E eu tinha medo disso.

Byun franziu o cenho quando me ouviu responder, sabia que ele estava em confusão dentro da sua mente, era perceptível. “Você fala essas coisas, mas acho que você precisa se permitir Kyungsoo, me desculpa se estiver sendo invasivo, mas eu queria saber mais sobre você e para isso conversei com o Minseok, que me relatou sobre sua última experiência com relacionamentos.” Aquilo tinha sido repentino. Eu não costumava a falar sobre minhas experiências e sempre pedi sigilo a eles com relação ao Kris. Queria que esse meu passado, permanecesse no passado e que assim ficasse.

“Eu pedi a ele que nunca contasse nada a ninguém.” Mostrei a minha indignação com essa informação. Estava chateado, mas percebi que isso não me afetou tanto quanto pensei que fosse afetar.

“Você está bravo? Sério desculpa, eu só quis saber mais sobre você, pois sempre te observava calado durante nossos encontros e nunca tinha alguma oportunidade para que nós nos conhecêssemos melhor.” Ele se desculpou e achei ainda mais fofo a sua carinha triste tentando se desculpar de algo que nem era totalmente sua culpa.

“Não, Baekhyun. Não se preocupe, eu só não gosto que informações sobre mim que tento esquecer sejam espalhadas assim sem minha permissão.” Olhava para os lados a fim de prestar atenção em qualquer coisa, sem olhá-lo nos olhos, mesmo que o assunto não me afetasse totalmente, falar sobre mim me deixava sem jeito. Não era como se eu tivesse odiado o fato do Minseok ter dado essa informação para ele, mas o Kim poderia ter dado outros conhecimentos melhores e mais interessantes sobre mim.

“Eu acho que não foi uma boa ideia mencionar sobre isso, mas Kyungsoo, eu vejo que isso é um passado que ainda tem algum resquício em você e não vou insistir nisso. Mas quero que você pense sobre o que eu disse. Se permita, não fique parado.” Sua mão foi devagarzinho se aproximando da minha até que a cobrisse totalmente, fazendo carinhos sutis na minha pele. “E também quero que saiba que eu estou aqui, eu quero tentar. Mesmo que isso não dê certo e que no fim a gente vire apenas amigos, mas quero tentar com você.” O sorriso que ele deu naquele momento poderia ser considerado o melhor sorriso que eu já tinha presenciado em toda a minha vida. Era lindo, encantador e acolhedor.

Percebi que naquele momento, por mais que tenha sido uma pequena interação, foi uma das melhores conversas que já tive em muito tempo. Foi profundo e intenso. Baekhyun conseguiu transmitir algo que em muito tempo ninguém conseguia transmitir para mim, que era sentir segurança em alguém. Além disso, Byun mostrou um lado mais amável e divertido, mais do que ele já era. Depois da melancolia no banco, saímos e caminhamos sem rumo, na verdade era o que eu pensava, mas o Byun sabia muito bem para onde estávamos indo, apenas não tinha revelado. Ele era sacana a um ponto que eu não quis ficar para trás, então de vez em quando eu tentava provocá-lo sussurrando palavras inapropriadas, apenas por descontração.

“Agora é sério Byun, para onde você está me levando? Porque, para passos determinados como os seus, não me parece que é de uma pessoa andando como se estivesse sem rumo, mas sim de alguém que sabe muito bem para onde está indo.” Tentava de toda a forma sugar alguma pista, mas estava impossível.

“Eu não sei não, acho que sua mente está fazendo com que você fique imaginando coisas, está doente Kyungsoo?” Ele tentou disfarçar tocando na minha testa para ver se eu estava doente, que claramente eu não estava e ainda tentava disfarçar o sorriso contido.

“Você sabe que não.” Revirei os olhos com a sua gracinha. “Mas ok, vou fingir que estamos indo para algum destino desconhecido.” Sorri discretamente.

Durante o caminho comecei a observar melhor Baekhyun por inteiro, sua estatura era mediana, assim como a minha, seus ombros eram largos e seus cabelos me pareciam bem sedosos e macios e pensava que seria muito bom fazer algum carinho ali. Byun era um homem com traços marcantes e bem masculinos, mas que ainda assim me pareciam delicados, ele transmitia uma alegria que contagiava. Era um homem que alimentava em mim a vontade de tentar.

Mesmo que os momentos que venham a acontecer futuramente conosco não passem de carícias e que não durem por mais de uma ou duas noites, farei um esforço para tentar apreciar esse sentimento. Sairei da minha comodidade para tentar mudar as cores dessa vida cinzenta.

Pouco mais de dez minutos, Baekhyun parou de caminhar e começou a vasculhar seus bolsos em busca de alguma coisa. Analisei-o por um instante e depois observei o ambiente ao meu redor. Parecia que estávamos em uma rua com casas residenciais, não era possível... Virei-me bruscamente para frente onde havíamos parado e vi uma casa e o que mais era chamativo na residência era a _porta branca_ cheia de flores ao redor. E por mais surpreendente que o rapaz pudesse ser, aquilo estava além das minhas suspeitas. Byun sabia exatamente para onde estávamos indo, porque aquela casa era sua. Constatei no momento em que ele encontrou a chave e se virou para me dar aquele sorriso bem sacana antes de colocar a chave na fechadura. Aquele desgraçado estava com todo o plano traçado.

“Eu sabia, você não me engana Byun. Puta merda, fala sério. No primeiro encontro você já quer me levar para os seus aposentos? Nossa que clichê.” Falava enquanto pensava em como o Baekhyun era previsível.

“Quem disse que vou levar você para o meu quarto? Você que está dizendo. Mas se quiser não tem problema também. E primeiro encontro é?” Sua gargalhada era tão divertida que senti raiva por ser contagiante e assim não conseguir me conter e rir junto nesse momento.

“Ok, dessa vez eu confesso que pequei na estruturação da frase e na escolha das palavras. Ué, para mim pareceu que era.” Rendi-me, entrando na casa e reparando em quão bem arrumada era. As cores e a arquitetura combinavam perfeitamente e era incrível como combinavam com a personalidade dele. Sentia-me estranho, parecia que eu não deveria estar ali. “Sua casa é bonita.” Comentei apreciando.

“Obrigado. Planejei e arquitetei toda a casa. Então...quanto ao que você disse antes, isso é um pseudo-encontro. Ficarei devendo um encontro melhor que esse.” Respondeu satisfeito com o seu trabalho. É mesmo, havia me esquecido que Sehun já tinha comentado sobre o Byun ser arquiteto. “Quer tomar algum banho? Não se preocupe, não irei atacá-lo” Sorriu.

Inicialmente pensei em recusar, mas estava bastante ansioso para o que poderia acontecer dali em diante e queria ficar um pouco mais confortável, já que hoje o dia havia sido um pouco agitado. “Sim.” Sorri com sua frase, enquanto caminhava para o segundo andar da casa a caminho do banheiro que Byun havia dito, respondi melhor sua piadinha. “E Baekhyun, eu não me importo em ser atacado.” Sentenciei com um sorriso bem malicioso na cara. A reação dele ao ouvir aquela frase tão direta foi hilária e inesquecível. Já havia entendido qual era a do arquiteto, ele falava, mas na hora de agir ficava envergonhado. Uma graça.

-

Baekhyun cumpriu sua promessa e em nenhum momento avançou ou mencionou a conversa que tivemos na ponte. Após o banho, ele cozinhou para nós dois, algo que não tinha conhecimento sobre ele e a comida era feita com carinho. Foi o suficiente para ficar um pouco nas nuvens, pois tinha muito tempo que não comia uma comida caseira que fosse tão deliciosa.

“Fez gastronomia também?” Indaguei, porque não era possível.

“Não, mas gosto de aprender novas receitas e me aventurar na cozinha.” Assenti. “Você me parece mais relaxado e se quiser fumar eu não me importo, ali na varanda é melhor se quiser mais privacidade.” Concordei e agradeci. Mas não sentia vontade de colocar essa porcaria na boca.

“Estou bem assim, mas e aí, o que faremos agora? Você já deixou que eu me banhasse, me alimentou e agora acho que está bem propício para algo a mais não?” O tom da minha voz era um convite direto, Byun como um bom entendedor, captou a mensagem.

“Depois eu que não presto. Sabe, a minha intenção desde o início do nosso encontro era conhecer você melhor, conversar sobre banalidades, mas você não perde a chance de voltar com o meu lado travesso.” Caminhou devagarzinho até o sofá de sua sala, onde eu me encontrava esparramado e com uma cara sacana ele veio pronto para se aconchegar em mim. Aproximou-se tanto que nossos lábios quase se tocaram. “Mesmo que você queira ir com pressa, eu não quero. Talvez se você se comportar você possa ganhar um beijinho mais tarde Kyungsoo, mas agora vamos ver um filme.” Disse na maior normalidade possível, quase revirei os olhos, mas me controlei. Veio o arrependimento de não ter avançado e roubado um beijo quando tive a chance. Suspirei quando o vi pegando o controle sem nem olhar para a minha cara. Ele quer ir devagar? Ok...fazer o quê.

-

Infelizmente o beijo não chegou, porque eu dormi na metade do filme, porém não foi pela qualidade do filme, mas sim porque eu estava muito cansado e praticamente hibernei. Quase perdi a hora se não fosse pelo Baekhyun me acordando e me dando bom dia aos sussurros no meu ouvido. Naquele momento constatei que ele havia me colocado para dormir no seu quarto, sorri ainda de olhos fechados enquanto ele permanecia me dando bom dia, um atrás do outro no intuito de me acordar.

“Bom dia. Bom dia. Bom dia. Acorda dorminhoco ou vai perder o horário do seu trabalho.” Baekhyun sussurrou bem rente ao meu ouvido, estava tão gostoso, mas na última frase abri meus olhos rapidamente com medo de que eu realmente tivesse passado do horário.

“Droga, que horas são?” Perguntei já afoito, saindo da cama ligeiramente e trocando o pijama que o Byun havia me emprestado pelas mesmas roupas de ontem.

“Calma, não precisa de tanta pressa, você não está tão atrasado assim como falei. Apenas quis te acordar antes para que você tomasse um café da manhã com mais calma comigo.” Observei-o já de pé enquanto ele estava deitado de lado na cama com a mão apoiando sua cabeça e de certa forma estava mais aliviado, mas ainda assim comprimi meus olhos diante sua fala.

“Já devia ter imaginado que você faria algo parecido.” Sorri.

“Então vamos logo, o café já deve está esfriando.” Assenti e o acompanhei. Ter passado a noite em sua casa, mesmo que não tivéssemos feito absolutamente nada no quesito sexual, fora muito agradável.

-

Antes de sair da casa do Byun, eu o prometi que voltaria. Não disse quando, mas fiz essa promessa. Sua expressão ao me ouvir dizer isso fora um misto de tristeza e de alegria, pois ele percebeu que eu iria voltar. Tínhamos trocado os números de telefone para que pudéssemos nos falar com mais frequência e eu acreditava que isso talvez pudesse dar certo.

Nesse dia, o meu sorriso havia saído com mais facilidade. Estava feliz com os momentos que havia passado no dia anterior com o menor.

E desde esse dia, passaram-se três semanas, pouco nos falamos no celular e nesse período Baekhyun visitou a cafeteria somente umas cinco vezes, acredito por achar que deveria dar um pouco mais de espaço para que eu pudesse pensar melhor. Confesso que tinha sentido a falta dele, porém de certa forma foi bom, pois consegui reorganizar melhor meus pensamentos, para ter uma conclusão definitiva do que eu queria. Estava pronto e bem decidido das minhas escolhas. Decidi que de hoje não passava, iria chamá-lo para sair. Aos poucos, as coisas iriam acontecer. E daria esse passo porque não pretendia deixar o Byun escapar de minhas mãos.

Baekhyun podia não ser a pessoa perfeita, mas poderia ser aquele que me complementaria e poderia, sobretudo, ser aquele que me amaria. Tinha receio de muitas coisas, mas confiava que iria vencer qualquer obstáculo que cruzasse meu caminho e minha mente. E com a confiança em jogo, a vida tende a caminhar e era isso que eu esperava que ocorresse e que as reviravoltas da minha vida enfim acontecessem.

-

Naquela quinta-feira, saí mais cedo do trabalho. Tinha levado uma roupa extra, porque dias atrás tinha combinado com o Byun que iríamos sair. Iria levá-lo para jantar. Estava nervoso, era óbvio. Acho que qualquer pessoa que me visse nesse exato momento perceberia minhas mãos trêmulas. Tentaria não transparecer que estava ansioso, pois já estava bem à frente daquela _porta branca_ onde semanas atrás estivera rindo da previsibilidade do moreno.

Minha respiração estava mais forte, esfreguei minhas mãos uma na outra e assoprei nelas a fim de me passar mais confiança e de tirar aquele suor frio. Toquei a campainha e não demorou muito o Byun abriu a porta, logo dando a visão dele por completo. Baekhyun havia caprichado. Ele estava muito bonito, com aquela simples bermuda preta e com uma blusa branca com mangas longas. Mesmo simples, estava perfeito aos meus olhos.

“Fico feliz que aceitou o meu convite.” Comecei o diálogo. “Está bonito.” Elogiei-o me aproximando e dando um simples selinho. Ele correspondeu prontamente, mas não aprofundamos o contato.

“Você sabe que eu não recusaria. Eu que agradeço por você ter pensado e de estar aqui hoje tentando.” Respondeu dando aquele sorriso que eu achava incrivelmente encantador. “E você também está muito bonito.” Achei extremamente adorável o jeito que ele me olhava enquanto me elogiava também. Foi nesse momento que achei as respostas que estava procurando. A solução da minha vida estava bem à minha frente, aquele sorriso era um convite explícito para que eu entrasse e ficasse em sua vida. Byun, nas poucas vezes que conversamos pelo celular, frisou o _tentar_ , frisou o permitir. E era isso que iria fazer a partir de hoje, a partir de agora. Entrarei na vida dele, assim como deixarei entrá-lo na minha.


End file.
